Resgate
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: *COMPLETA* Doggett é obrigado a revisitar seu passado. Agora é hora de enfrentar os medos, exorcizar os demônios. Mas o que restará no final de tudo? A redenção? Ou será que é mesmo verdade que para certos crimes não há perdão?


Rio de Janeiro, 11 de abril de 2002.

****

Título do Fanfic: Resgate

****

Autora: Flora Fairfield

****

E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com

****

Disclaimer: "Os personagens desta história são de propriedade de seus respectivos criadores e empresas e não há intenção alguma de obter lucro através desse conto que se destina unicamente à diversão dos fãs."

Sinopse: Doggett recebe um telefonema que o obriga a revisitar o passado. Agora é hora de enfrentar os medos, exorcizar os demônios, desabafar o que deveria ter sido dito há muito tempo. Mas o que restará no final de tudo? A redenção? Ou será que é mesmo verdade que para certos crimes não há perdão? 

* * *

"Tão cedo passa tudo quanto passa!/ Morre tão jovem ante os deuses quanto 

Morre! Tudo é tão pouco!/ Nada se sabe, tudo se imagina.  
Circunda-te de rosas, ama, bebe/ E cala. O mais é nada."

(Ricardo Reis - um dos pseudônimos de Fernando Pessoa, 3-1-1923)

"É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ser amado."

(Guimarães Rosa)

"Nós geralmente descobrimos o que fazer percebendo aquilo que não devemos fazer. E provavelmente aquele que nunca cometeu um erro nunca fez uma descoberta."

(Samuel Smiles)

* * *

****

Resgate

O quarto estava silencioso. Um quarto de criança não deveria ser silencioso. Ela não podia impedir... não podia deixar de ter medo. De tudo o que poderia ter acontecido, essa possibilidade era a que mais a amedrontava, a que ela rezara mais para que não se tornasse realidade. Não sabia como poderia passar por tudo aquilo de novo, o mesmo terror, a mesma incerteza... e desta vez sozinha.

O apartamento todo estava tão silencioso... tão vazio. Ela queria ser forte... precisava tentar, mas isso não mudava o fato de que sua filhinha não estava mais ali. O seu bebê... sua menininha tão amada... ela não pôde mais impedir as lágrimas. Impossível ser forte quando sua querida filha não estava no berço, ao alcance dos braços e dos cuidados da mãe. O choro logo se tornou compulsivo. Como ela podia ter sido tão tola? Deixar a criança sozinha no hospital... sim, fora por apenas alguns momentos, enquanto ela falava com a enfermeira... mas mesmo assim foi mais que suficiente para que alguém viesse e levasse o bebê embora. Tolice! Tolice! Tolice! Ela nunca se perdoaria.

Novamente, ela era deixada com nada além de uma casa vazia... é claro que a polícia tinha esperanças... mas desde quando isso é suficiente? Da última vez, tudo o que ela fizera fora acreditar e o que ela ganhou com isso? Um filho morto. Oh, Deus! Por quê? Por que fazê-la passar por tudo novamente? A mesma incrível dor de se ter uma criança roubada de seus braços... era impossível parar de chorar. Impossível.

Tudo o que ela queria era descobrir que aquilo não passara de um grande engano... era olhar o quarto da sua filha e vê-la dormindo tranqüilamente ou mesmo ouvir seu choro quase desesperado de fome... e ela poderia pegá-la no colo e consolá-la, embalar seu sono. Mas não. Isso não era possível porque ela estava sozinha. Sozinha.

Estava sentada no chão da sala, apoiada no sofá. As lágrimas continuavam rolando pelo seu rosto. Ela soluçava. Gritava. Tremia. Estava com medo. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de... não, ela não conseguia sequer articular as palavras na sua mente... tudo o que ela queria era sua filha... sua filhinha adorada...

****

Falls Church, Virginia

6h30min

Doggett abriu os olhos lentamente. Virou-se e fitou o relógio. Ainda faltavam 15 minutos para o despertador tocar. Ele deu um leve suspiro e olhou para o teto. Sentia-se um pouco estranho, com uma espécie de pressentimento. Não gostava de se sentir assim. Era como se não estivesse no controle de seus próprios pensamentos. Algo imperdoável para um homem como ele.

De qualquer forma, sentia-se exausto. Não queria sair da cama. Mas era preciso. Levantou-se vagarosamente. Esfregou os olhos, desligou o despertador e foi tomar um banho. Todas as manhãs eram iguais para ele.

Mais tarde, quando já estava vestido, bebendo seu café na cozinha, o telefone tocou. Novamente o mesmo pressentimento invadiu sua mente como uma onda. Não, aquilo não estava certo. Atendeu finalmente o chamado. Do outro lado da linha, uma voz conhecida. Um velho amigo da polícia de Nova Iorque. Uma voz, sem dúvida, inesperada. Contando uma história inesperada.

- O quê?... Mas como isso... não, claro... eu vou... eu... estou indo – ouviu a si mesmo dizer. Depois que desligou o telefone, contudo, arrependeu-se um pouco. Não sabia como seria recebido. Talvez não devesse mesmo ir. Não... ele não poderia deixar de ir. Aquela talvez fosse sua última chance... sua única chance... para se redimir.

Pegou de novo o telefone e ligou para Skinner. Precisaria de alguns dias longe do Bureau. Esse assunto era extremamente urgente. Depois de falar com o Diretor-Assistente e explicar o mínimo possível – não queria expor dessa forma sua vida pessoal – subiu as escadas e começou a arrumar a mala. Com certeza não teria dificuldade em pegar um vôo para Nova Iorque. Precisava estar lá o mais rápido que pudesse conseguir.

****

Nova Iorque

11h50min

- Lizzie... não adianta você ficar aqui... nós...

- O que você quer que eu faça, Jim? Que fique sentada em casa, esperando? Como?

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas...

- Não, você não sabe. As suas filhas estão em casa, com a sua mulher... eu é que não sei onde está a minha, que tenho que voltar para uma casa vazia – disse ela quase chorando.

- Eu... eu sinto muito, Lizzie – falou o homem colocando as mãos nos ombros da mulher – mas ficar aqui na delegacia o dia inteiro não vai ajudar em nada. Nós estamos fazendo todo o possível.

- Sei disso, Jim. O que eu não sei é se isso vai ser suficiente... Por favor...

- Vá para casa. Vá para minha casa ficar com a Joan se você quiser. Mas não fique aqui. Não vai te fazer bem.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que mais fazer. É horrível esse sentimento de impotência.

- Nós vamos te avisar assim que descobrirmos qualquer coisa, qualquer informação...

- Ainda sim, não é suficiente... eu... – começou ela. Mas parou antes de terminar a frase, notando que Jim travara os olhos em algo ou alguém atrás dela. Lizzie virou-se, curiosa e viu provavelmente a última pessoa que esperava encontrar naquele momento. Andando na direção deles, com passos meio receosos, vinha seu ex-marido.

- Eu o chamei – disse o homem ao seu lado – Achei que ele poderia ajudar... te ajudar. Achei que ele precisava saber – e, percebendo que a mulher não dizia nada, continuou – Espero que não tenha feito muito mal.

- Não – respondeu ela finalmente com um tom de voz distante – Está tudo bem.

* * *

O Agente Doggett foi caminhando na direção deles devagar. Ainda não tinha certeza de como seria recebido. Não falava com ela há tanto tempo! E ainda assim ela parecia exatamente a mesma desde a última vez que se encontraram, no dia de assinar os papéis do divórcio. Ele passara a maior parte do tempo se perguntando o que havia dado errado, o que ele havia feito de errado e o que ele poderia ter feito para consertar. Por algum tempo, até conseguiu fingir que não sabia as respostas para essas perguntas, mas isso não era verdade. Ele sabia. E sabia muito bem. Não podia realmente culpá-la por querer estar longe dele. Não poderia mesmo culpá-la se ela agora simplesmente se virasse e fosse embora, enfurecida. Mas de certa forma sabia que não era isso que ela faria. Ela a conhecia bem demais para imaginar que ela faria qualquer coisa longinquamente parecida com uma cena. Não, não Lizzie. Ela era o tipo de pessoa capaz de ferir muito mais quando ficava calma e calada. Ela tinha uma forma de olhar – acusadora, magoada ou mesmo apenas triste – que era mais do que suficiente para acabar com um homem.

Conforme ele caminhava em direção a ela, não pôde deixar de ver em sua mente todos os momentos que passaram juntos – os bons e os maus. Deus! Como ele a amara! E ela lhe dera o seu filho, o que de mais precioso ele já possuíra. Por isso, ele sempre iria amá-la de alguma forma. E lá estava ela novamente, frágil e amedrontada, vulnerável e tão bela! E tudo o que ele temia era falhar mais uma vez e tirar dela o que ela mais amava. De novo.

* * *

- Jim... Lizzie... – disse ele quando finalmente se aproximou, olhando para ela e enfrentando aquele olhar. Ao contrário do que esperava, não havia acusação nem rancor no modo dela fitá-lo – Jim me ligou... ele...

- Ele acabou de me contar – completou ela. Os dois apenas se olharam por alguns instantes... Havia tanto a ser dito, mas não parecia haver palavras para dizê-lo – Se você puder ajudar...

- Eu vou tentar... eu... eu sinto muito, Lizzie.

- Oh, John... – começou ela, quase chorando. Tinha vontade de pedir que ele a abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Estava mesmo a ponto de fazer isso, como fizera tantas vezes antes, quando se lembrou. Se lembrou de tudo o que acontecera, e subitamente tomou plena consciência de todas as coisas que se colocavam entre eles, de tudo o que impedia que ela fizesse o que tinha vontade. Tomou consciência de onde estava e das lágrimas que já se insinuavam nos seus olhos e se controlou. Abaixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Ela não podia simplesmente ignorar o passado. Por mais que quisesse, sabia que aqueles braços não estavam mais ali para consolá-la. Levantou novamente a cabeça e olhou dentro daqueles profundos olhos azuis dele. John estava genuinamente preocupado. Era bem típico dele fazer isso: aparecer depois de tudo para salvá-la da pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer. Ela só esperava que ele realmente tivesse sucesso – Jim – disse, finalmente, virando-se – Eu vou fazer o que você sugeriu... vou ficar na sua casa com Joan.

- Faça isso – respondeu o outro.

- Vou fazer. Ãhn... John – falou, virando-se novamente – Obrigada por ter vindo. De verdade – e começou a se afastar, sabendo que ele não poderia nunca ter agido de outra forma. O John Doggett que ela conhecia nunca deixaria de ajudar uma pessoa se pudesse fazer algo, especialmente uma pessoa na situação dela, que estava passando por uma dor que ele conhecia tão bem. Tão bem quanto ela própria na realidade.

* * *

John parou o carro em frente ao prédio onde Lizzie morava. Tinha ficado mais de meia hora dando voltas, pensando no que dizer, se perguntando por que ele realmente estava ali. O dia inteiro passara trabalhando com a polícia, tentando descobrir quem levara a criança, tentando encontrá-la, e agora estava assustado como poucas vezes em sua vida. E se eles não conseguissem?... Liz não merecia isso. Ele próprio não merecia isso...

Saiu do carro, fechou a porta. Encarou a entrada do prédio com resignação. Ele faria o que precisava ser feito. Como sempre. Não tinha, na realidade más notícias. Mas também não tinha boas. Tudo era tão imprevisível em casos como esse. Não havia estatísticas confiáveis ou suficientes. Tudo acabaria como tivesse que acabar. Ele sentia às vezes que não importava tudo o que eles estavam fazendo, que era indiferente. Que as coisas se resolveriam sozinhas, de um jeito ou de outro. Como sempre. Mas logo afastava esses pensamentos da sua mente. Ele era um homem de ação e, se começasse a acreditar agora que nenhuma ação faria algum efeito, então estaria perdido. Completamente. Mas... será que ele já não estava?

Tocou o interfone e ouviu a voz cristalina dela lá em cima. Lizzie abriu a porta para ele e John entrou. Chamou o elevador. Cada segundo parecia uma eternidade. Ela morava no terceiro andar. Ele resolveu subir pelas escadas. Cada degrau parecia uma montanha. Ele tinha medo das coisas que eles poderiam acabar dizendo um para o outro. Deus sabe que poderiam não ser coisas muito bonitas de se ouvir. E ainda assim, sabia que precisavam ser ditas, que deveriam ter sido ditas há muito tempo. Talvez isso tivesse sido suficiente para evitar tanta dor... Mas era tarde demais para mudar o passado. Agora, eles só poderiam desenterrá-lo.

* * *

- Olá, John – disse ela, deixando-o entrar – Jim acabou de me ligar – ela evitava olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Então ele deve ter lhe dito que não há novidades... – respondeu Doggett também se sentindo desconfortável.

- Ele disse.

Os ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. Ninguém sabia exatamente a coisa certa para dizer.

- Eu pensei... – começou John depois de alguns instantes – bem, não seria melhor se você ficasse na casa do Jim? Melhor do que ficar aqui sozinha...

- Não... eu já fiquei lá hoje o dia inteiro. Não quero atrapalhar mais.

- Eu não acho que, diante das circunstâncias, eles não vão se sentir incomodados.

- Eles talvez não, mas eu sim. Eu... – e parou por um instante, pensando no que estava prestes a falar. Não podia perder a esperança daquela forma.

- Você...? – perguntou Doggett.

- Eu não posso ficar lá para sempre – falou ela finalmente, se esforçando para não romper em lágrimas como uma criança.

- Oh, Lizzie!... nós vamos encontrá-la... eu vou encontrá-la – disse ele, se aproximando dela um pouco.

- Eu quero acreditar nisso... eu realmente quero, John. Mas... nós dois sabemos que querer não é suficiente! – disso, ele não poderia discordar. Apenas abaixou um pouco os olhos, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e ficou em silêncio. Lizzie continuava fitando-o de forma contundente – Por quê? – perguntou enfim – Por que você veio, John? – não havia raiva em sua voz, apenas desânimo.

- Porque eu pensei que você estaria precisando de ajuda.

- Ora, por favor! Nós sabemos que as coisas são um pouco mais complexas do que isso – agora, ela já falava com um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Não, não são, Liz,...

- Encontrando a Emily, John, você não vai trazer o Luke de volta – interrompeu ela de forma definitiva – Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Esse não foi o motivo pelo qual eu vim. Eu já disse. Eu queria ajudar você. Só isso.

Eles se entreolharam por um segundo. Liz sabia que o melhor a fazer era aceitar a desculpa dele e ficar quieta. Mas ela já tinha ficado quieta por tempo demais.

- Por que agora? Por que exatamente agora, John? Principalmente se você levar em conta que quando eu mais precisei da sua ajuda, você não me ajudou!

- Isso não é verdade!

- É! E você sabe que é. Quando o nosso filho morreu...

- Lizzie...

- Quando nosso filho morreu – ela o ignorou – e tudo o que eu queria era ter você perto, tudo de que eu precisava era a sua ajuda, o seu apoio, onde você estava? Hein, John? Onde?

- Eu estava tão mal e me sentindo tão culpado que eu não conseguia olhar para você! Eu não conseguia encarar o fato de que eu tinha tirado de você o nosso filho, de que por causa da minha incapacidade, ele estava morto!

- Tem certeza de que isso não é apenas uma desculpa? – perguntou ela sem se comover.

- Claro que não! – respondeu ele furioso – Era assim que eu me sentia – e completou, diminuindo o tom de voz – Assim que ainda me sinto muitas vezes.

- Tem certeza de que isso não foi apenas a desculpa que você inventou para si mesmo para poder dormir com a Monica Reyes enquanto eu estava em casa, no pior momento da minha vida?

- É isso que você acha? Que eu não senti a morte do nosso filho?

- Ah, bom, John, eu pensei que você fosse questionar o fato de que você estava dormindo com a Monica Reyes.

- Elizabeth! Você sabe muito bem que não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram.

- Não, eu não sei. Essa é a questão! Você nunca me disse. Ao contrário, você foi buscar conforto em outra pessoa, quando teoricamente eu, a sua mulher, é que deveria prover esse conforto.

- Eu não dormi com ela, Liz. Não dormi.

- A verdade, John, é que não faz diferença. Você se afastou de mim de um jeito ou de outro. 

- E você de mim.

- Eu? Quando...

- Sim, você! Sempre com esse olhar acusador... – ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu nunca te culpei, John. Não foi culpa sua! – ela protestou.

- Talvez você não tenha me culpado conscientemente, Liz – falou, controlando-se – mas me diz que nunca passou pela sua cabeça que eu, quando era mais importante, quando estava em jogo toda a minha vida, a nossa vida, não fiz o trabalho que eu já havia feito por tantos outros antes? Hein?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Me desculpe – disse finalmente – eu não... eu nunca... me desculpe, John.

- Nós vamos encontrá-la, Liz. Eu acho que eu não conseguiria viver carregando o peso de ter tirado duas crianças de você.

- Você não tirou Luke de mim.

- Isso não muda o fato de que você me deu um filho e eu não pude trazê-lo são e salvo para casa – disse ele com uma expressão exausta, de quem tem vivido por muito tempo com um grande fardo sobre os ombros.

- John... – disse ela com uma voz suave, se aproximando dele. Finalmente fez o que queria fazer desde o início do dia, quando o vira chegar na delegacia. Deixou-se ser abraçada, frágil e assustada, chorando – eu estou com tanto medo...

- Eu sei. Eu também – ele ficou segurando ela, se lembrando e pensando que só assim se sentia em paz. Não sabia como tinha conseguido ficar tanto tempo longe daquele perfume, daqueles olhos... – Liz, eu te amo – falou.

- Eu também te amo – disse ela levantando o rosto e encarando-o – Eu também te amo.

Ele a teria beijado. Chegou a amaldiçoar seu telefone celular quando ele tocou bem naquele momento. Quando atendeu, contudo, soube que não poderia ter havido momento melhor.

* * *

- A vida é tão frágil – ela disse – e tão breve! Eu consigo me lembrar como se tivesse sido ontem de todas as aventuras da minha infância, dos sonhos da juventude, dos anos de faculdade, e ainda assim, cá estou eu. Cá estamos todos nós – ela dizia enquanto acariciava de leve a cabecinha coberta por uma fina penugem dourada de sua filha. No final das contas, tudo havia acabado bem. Os policiais tinham encontrado a menina abandonada, numa estação de metrô. Provavelmente nunca viriam a saber quem a levara. Olhando para ela, entretanto, Lizzie não podia deixar de pensar em todas as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido, de como tudo, toda a sua vida esteve em xeque. Novamente. Mas não era hora de se prender a pensamentos negativos. O momento era de júbilo.

- Eu... eu posso fazer uma pergunta, Liz? – disse John um pouco desconfortável.

- Sim, claro.

- O pai dela, de Emily... ele?...

- Ele não queria uma família. Na verdade, eu também não queria uma família com ele, mas não pude deixar de ver isso como uma dádiva. Somos só nós duas – completou, olhando novamente para o bebê. Eles estavam na casa de Lizzie. Emily foi examinada no hospital, mas ela estava bem e foi liberada – Talvez um dia – continuou ela – ele perceba que há poucas coisas na vida que realmente importam... que os anos passam tão rápido! e que tudo o que nós temos são os nossos relacionamentos, as pessoas nas nossas vidas – ela olhou para John – talvez aí, ele volte para conhecê-la.

- Só espero que quando ele o fizer já não seja tarde demais – comentou John.

- Nunca é tarde demais – Lizzie retrucou.

Doggett estava de pé, perto da porta do quarto da criança. Ele olhou para Liz um minuto, vendo-a meio inclinada sobre o berço, enquanto Emily dormia tranqüilamente. Uma cena bastante prosaica. Bastante singela. Não pôde deixar de pensar que, se as coisas fossem diferentes, aquela poderia ainda ser a sua mulher e a criança, a sua filha. Mas as coisas não eram diferentes. Ele não estava em casa.

- Eu... eu acho que já vou, Lizzie. Você tem que descansar depois de todo esse sufoco, depois de tudo – falou, virando-se em direção à saída.

Liz ficou em silêncio por um instante apenas. Depois, chamou "John" e se aproximou dele. Pegou sua mão e encarou aqueles límpidos e profundos olhos tão azuis.

- Não vá, John – disse finalmente, suavemente – fique comigo esta noite.

Naquele momento, Doggett soube porque estava ali, porque não pudera deixar de vir. Aquelas eram as palavras que ele queria ouvir desde o princípio, que ele precisava ouvir. Passou seus braços ao redor dela delicadamente e os dois ficaram assim, abraçados. Unidos. Em paz.

* * *

****

Comentários:

Bom, eu sei que provavelmente os comentários deveriam vir no início, mas se eu fizesse isso, ia acabar dando muita bandeira sobre o final da história. De qualquer forma, lá vai:

Eu escrevi essa fic porque eu queria explorar o passado do Doggett, especialmente o relacionamento dele com a ex-mulher (eu sei que o nome dela é Barbara, mas é contra os meus princípios chamar alguém de Barbie sem estar brincando, então eu mudei). Na minha opinião, o que aconteceu com os dois foi o que acontece com a maioria dos casais que perdem um filho (principalmente se for um filho único): eles acabam se culpando e se afastando e a dor se torna grande demais para que eles continuem juntos. Isso não significa, entretanto que o amor tenha acabado. Pelo contrário. Nesse caso em particular, eu acho que o Doggett ainda é apaixonado pela ex-mulher e ela por ele (eu acho que deixei isso claro na história, né, mas em todo caso...).

Bom, quanto ao comentário sobre o Doggett ter dormido com a Monica Reyes, bem... ele negou, mas eu não sei não... Falando sério, o Doggett não é uma personagem que eu possa facilmente imaginar traindo a mulher desse jeito. Não é mesmo. Mas levando em consideração o estado mental dele na época e tudo mais, eu acho que até poderia ter acontecido uma vez (não mais do que isso porque se tornaria algo leviano e ele definitivamente não é leviano!). Afinal, foi nesse período que ele e a Monica ficaram próximos e ela o ajudou de alguma forma a superar a dor pela perda do filho (na medida do possível). Isso é fato. O resto é imaginação.

Bom, por último a letra de uma música que eu aaaaaaamo de paixão e que tem tudo a ver com essa fic e também de certa forma a inspirou:

****

Painted on my heart 

(The Cult)

I thought you'd be out of my mind 

And I'd finally found a way to learn to live without you 

I thought it was just a matter of time 

Till I had a hundred reasons not to think about you 

  
But it's just not so 

And after all this time, I still can't let go 

I've still got your face 

Painted on my heart 

Scrawled upon my soul 

Etched upon my memory, baby 

  
I've got your kiss 

Still burning on my lips 

The touch of my fingertips 

This love so deep inside of me, baby 

  
I've tried everything that I can 

To get my heart to forget you 

But it just can't seem to 

  
I guess it's just no use 

In every part of me 

Is still a part of you 

  
Something in your eyes keeps haunting me 

I'm trying to escape you 

And I know there ain't no way to 

To chase you from my mind

*

* *


End file.
